


Pillow Mort

by orphan_account



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6035586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an exhausting adventure, Morty builds a pillow fort; Rick assists, fluffiness abounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Mort

Morty shivered as he walked into his bedroom. Having just returned from an adventure with Rick, they had emerged from the portal in the garage, both soaking wet and frigid. It had been a fun errand for a change; Rick had tracked a shipment of Xokrin diamonds being transported across the ice planet of Toht, and decided he needed to skim some of the shipment for himself. He and Morty had managed to sneak onto the caravan and successfully escape with a backpack full of diamonds each, but their getaway route was marred by a few run-ins with local, aggressive animals, and guards that had forced them both to dive through ice into the water of a nearby pool and hide underwater until the guards passed by.

Back in the garage, Rick had stripped off his labcoat and immediately began drinking to ‘warm up,’ whereas Morty, complete with chattering teeth and mini-icicles hanging off his curls had retreated to his room. Stripping quickly, Morty wrapped himself up in warm pajamas and fuzzy purple socks before opening the windows of his room to let the autumn sunshine peek in. School didn’t start for another week, so he was trying to enjoy the last few days of freedom in September. Unsatisfied with simply hanging out in his pj’s, Morty grinned to himself as he decided to build a pillow fort.

After running through the house and stealing as many pillows as he could find, Morty returned to his bedroom and started piling up the pillows against the wall near his bed, around the side of his bed, and on the floor. He fully unzipped two sleeping bags, and bunched them up to make super-soft piles to lean against. Then with chairs and tall lamps Morty draped white sheets and blankets, making a cozy tent that encompassed his bed, the floor beside the bed and part of his desk.

After making sure everything was secure, Morty grabbed a few more supplies downstairs before coming back and finishing the inside of his fort. With thumbtacks, Morty hung a few strings of rainbow Christmas lights, and he plugged in his iphone to a small purple speaker set and turned on an Ingrid Michaelson playlist. He carefully arranged a tiny space heater under his desk so that no blankets would touch it, making a fire hazard; then stacked oreo cookies, strawberry wafers, and pocky next to a thermos full of boiling hot chocolate on top of the desk. 

Finally, with his comfy little cave complete, Morty stretched out on the pillow-covered floor with his 3DS and opened up his last save file on Animal Crossing. Completely engrossed in bug catching, Morty didn’t notice the familiar thump of footsteps until they were inside his room.

“Morty?”

Setting down his video game, Morty crawled to the edge of his sanctuary and poked his head out to look up. Rick was standing at the foot of the blanket fort in his pajamas: blue flannel pajama pants with planets and stars, a white tank top and fuzzy blue Meeseeks slippers. The tip of his nose was bright red and he was shivering head to toe as he looked at Morty with a quizzical expression.

“Wh-what are you doing Morty?”

“Oh, I made a pillow fort, Rick!” Morty lifted up the corner of the blanket beside him, “Uh…d-do you wanna come in?”

“A _pillow fort_ Morty?!” Rick looked more bemused than irritated, but his voice was laced with the usual condescension Morty had come to expect, “You serious?”

Morty shrugged as he looked up at his grandfather. The distinctive splatter of vomit was absent from his face, so he was probably only tipsy, but he _definitely_ was cold. Ducking back inside the fort, Morty left the side of the blanket open.

“It’s seriously warm and cozy in here…plus I have snacks. Y-you can come in…if-if you want…”

For a brief moment, Rick was silent and Morty actually wondered if he had simply quietly left the room, but the spiky mess of blue hair popped in the side of the fort with a sheepish expression, and was soon followed by the rest of a very cold Rick. Sitting up on his knees, Morty poured a mug of hot chocolate and offered it to Rick.

“This is pretty hot, so blow it first…”

“Heh…‘blow it’…” Rick accepted the hot chocolate and immediately took out his flask and dumped whatever foul liquor he was drinking today into it, before taking an appreciative sip and sighing.

Bringing out the snacks, Morty laid them out on the ground and smiled, “I also have cookies, and…” Morty waved Rick’s favorite snack in front of his face with a grin, “strawwwberry waferrrrs!”

Rick couldn’t hide the flash of excitement on his face when his favorite treat was mentioned, but pausing, he set his mug down and began backing out of the fort.

“Lemme-l-l-lemme go get something, Morty. You f-euulch-orgot a few things.”

Rick’s pounding steps thundered down the stairs as he ran through the house and returned just a few minutes later, scooching butt-first back into the pillow fort as Morty watched with interest.

Turning around, Rick dumped his haul on the floor in front of Morty. Rick’s 3DS, along with a few CD’s featuring The Flesh Curtains, a small metal toolbox with a few gadgets Morty had seen Rick working on recently, marshmallows, chocolate, and a Bunsen burner.

“As u-usual _Morty_ , you need me to fix everything, e-even –uurp- even your fort.” Rick’s face was stern, but his tone of voice was playful…even… _cheerful._ “Sooo, I went and got some _real_ music, and my 3DS, and…I got some snacks too.”

Morty raised an eyebrow at the Bunsen burner. “What kind of snacks, Rick?”

“S’mores, Morty! The _best_ snack!” Rick snatched the strawberry wafers up from the floor and began opening them, “Beth didn’t get graham crackers, but I’m a –eulch- _genius_ , Morty! We’ll use cookies instead.”

“Uhh—” Morty had some serious reservations about an open flame surrounded by blankets, but before he could protest, Rick had already plugged the burner in.

Morty watched as Rick’s fingers shook as he picked up pencils and jabbed them into mashmallows. Leaning forward, Morty grabbed one of Rick’s hands between his own and gasped when he felt how cold it was, “J-jeez Rick…” Morty gently pulled on Rick’s hand, until Rick moved over to the other side of the fort. Morty wrapped a blanket around both of their shoulders and snuggled up next to Rick, “Don’t worry, Rick, I’ll warm you up!”

Rick furrowed his brows and opened his mouth with a snarky comment, but as one of Morty’s soft arms wrapped around his waist and the teenager’s warm body heat slowly thawed him out, he shut his mouth and instead also scooted closer to his grandson as he felt the cold beginning to leave his fingertips.

Offering a marshmallow-topped pencil to Morty, Rick picked up his own pencil marshmallow, and together they slowly roasted the fluffy white candy over the open flame.

Morty sighed happily as he watched the marshmallow turn black and brown with the heat, “Ahhh, isn’t this great, Rick?”

“Mmm.” Rick leaned his head over and rested his cheek against the top of Morty’s feathery curls as he responded barely above a whisper, “Yes. Yes you are…”


End file.
